Supernova Galaxy
by URNP
Summary: While on the Comet Observatory, Mario spots a star greater than a Grand Star, a Supernova. Mario decides to ride and use the supernova's power to save the Universe but he gets more than he expected. Oneshot. Super Mario Galaxy.


Author's note: Here's my first Super Mario Galaxy oneshot and fanfiction in general. And mario's trying to get 120 stars before going to rescue Peach in this fanfic. Please be nice and review. Please!! Onward with the story, shall we?

--

Mario had just returned to the Comet Observatory with a regular power star. After the star flew into the comet at the center of the Observatory, Mario asked Rosalina how many more stars does her Observatory need to fully function. "One more." Rosalina answered proudly.

Mario smiled, then turned to leave. Mario took 3 steps then stopped. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as something big and bright flew by. It took him a moment to speak. And when he did he said, "Rosalina, we must catch that Supernova!"

"Supernova? Where?" Rosalina asked, floating towards him. "It just flew by." Mario replied. "We must hurry up and catch it. I bet with that power, I'll be _way_ stronger than Bowser and his Grand Star! I can save the Universe in no time!"

And with that, the Comet Observatory took a shape of a shooting star and sped off, chasing after the Supernova.

--

After what seemed like forever, the Comet Observatory found the Supernova. The Supernova had seemed to slow down. It was still fast-but not as fast as it used to be. The Comet Observatory had gotten as close as it could to the Supernova.

"Here, Mario, you can use this slingshot star to shoot yourself to that Supernova." Rosalina said, floating next to a slingshot star. Mario nodded then made his way to the star. After shaking around in it, the star shot him towards the Supernova.

Mario looked ahead and gulped. All he saw was fire! Flames were everywhere. If Mario lands in any of them, he's done for. Luckily for him, there was a solid non-fire platform. He landed on it and was immediately greeted with the heat of it.

Mario gazed around. There was no more platforms for him to jump on. But, to Mario's surprise, was alot and alot of _star bits! _Heaps and piles of them covered half of the giantic star! Mario's eyes bugged out. "If the Lumas saw this, they'll be feasting on them for _years!_" Mario said quietly.

Meanwhile on the Observatory, Luigi had gotten out of the Toad Brigade's mushroom ship. He made his way to the Star Princess. "Say, uh... Rosalina?" She turned to look at him. "Yes, Luigi?"

"Where is Mario?" Luigi asked. Rosalina blinked. "He's not here at the moment." She answered. Luigi sighed. "Oh okay. When he comes back, I want you to tell him not to ride or harvest the power of Gemini the supernova. Because that one of the oldest Supernovas and it's about due." Luigi explained.

"About _due?_ What do you mean by that?" Polari demanded, floating towards them. Luigi cleared his throat then continued. "What I mean by that is that Supernova is about die. It's going to _explode!_" Suddenly, silence fell over the Observatory.

And suddenly, everyone heard a shout and spun around. The shout came from the Supernova not so far from them. It was Mario's. And he was cheering with joy. Mario danced on the platform with a wide grin on his face. "Yeahooo! Bowser can't beat me now! I'm _invincible!_"

Rosalina suddenly became scared and hid behind Luigi. The lumas just stared, waiting to see what happens. The Toads hid in their ship, scared as ever. Luigi shouted, "Mario, get off that thing! It's going to _explode!_" Mario heard the shout and the grin fell from his face.

"Explode? When-? How-? Why-?" Mario began to panic. Luigi's voice became all shaky as he shouted, "Get off of it now before it-" But Luigi never finished. Suddenly bubbles began to rise out of the flamy ocean. The Supernova began to shake rapidly. Mario flew from one side to the other, surprisingly not landing into the flames. Mario screamed his head off.

Suddenly, the Supernova began to glow. Brighter and brighter until... **BOOM!!**

The explosion was so powerful, it flung the Comet Observatory as if someone flung a booger off their fingers. Luigi, Polari, Rosalina, the Toad Brigade and the lumas screamed their heads off as the Obeservatory flew through space.

The Toads, in their ship, started it up and miraculously, flew away from the Observatory. Luigi held onto the door of the Library and watched the Toads leave them behind. "Traitors!" He shouted angrily.

--

Meanwhile at the center of the Universe, Bowser was preparing his Galaxy. Princess Peach Toadstool watched in horror and prayed to be rescue by Mario. Bowser Junior was playing with a canon ball. Peach saw it first. A bright shooting was heading their way. Peach smiled. _A shooting star? I can make a wish. I wish Mario would arrive right now to save me._

Bowser and his son noticed the shooting star, too. And it was _definately_ heading their way. Bowser's eyes widened. "We gotta get out of here before that comet _crashes_ into us!" Bowser grabbed Peach and they hopped into his airship.

Bowser Jr. eyes widened in horror and he jumped in after them and the ship began to take flight. But not for long. The Comet Observatory crashed right into them and there was another **BOOM!!**

So in the end, the only people who survived the whole Supernova exploding situation was the Toad Brigade. The sleeping Toad woke up and asked, "Huh? What happened?" No one answered his question. Everyone was silent. He blinked. "I said what happened? What did I miss?"

The Toad with the flashlight, the leader, replied. "Let's just say if you experienced what we had experienced, you would of been _blown out of your mind._"

The Toad Brigade made their way towards the Blue Planet, their home. And boy, they're going to have alot of explaining to do when they get there...


End file.
